· Destino Empeñoso ·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Desde hace 5 años,Sakura y Sasuke se encuentran cada San Valentín, en diferentes lugares y situaciones, no se conocen, pero sienten algo, ¿qué pasara cuando en el 5to encuentro estén decididos a que no se dejaran ir.. Entreen OoC
1. Primer Encuentro uno

**Disclamer: ****L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**_ _quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro 1**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Tu?- pregunte llenas de dudas, aunque sentía una gran felicidad de verlo, este era el 5to año que lo veía, aun sin conocerlo, si saber nada acerca de el, sentía algo muy fuerte hacia el. "Tonta Sakura"-susurró mi voz interna "tu sientes cosas por el, y el ni siquiera sabe como te llamas". Claro, solo porque el destino se empeñaba en ponernos cada San Valentín uno enfrente del otro, no quiere decir que estemos destinados. ¿O si?.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura POV 13/Feb 8:00 am.

"Otro año más"- pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York; llevaba solo 8 meses viviendo ahí, y le encantaba; mi hermano Itachi vive conmigo en un apartamento de la calle 5-" Otro San Valentín"-sonreí, recordando un par de azabaches-¿Lo volveré a ver otra vez?

Flashback

_Tenía 13 años y caminaba junto a mi hermano por un parque de Chicago, era San Valentín. Comíamos un delicioso helado de chocolate, cuando de la nada, mi enorme hermano, embarro su helado contra mi mejilla; tarde más de un segundo en reaccionar y comprender que mi oso, venía a atacarme._

_Como pude eche a correr, esperado no tropezar; pero cuando lo vi, pare en seco._

_Estaba sentado en una banca leyendo un libro de partituras de piano; tenía el cabello color negro, totalmente despeinado, pero aún así se veía muy bien; levantó su vista y se encontró con mi mirada; me sonroje al instante; sus ojos deberían ser los más hermosos del planeta, esos ojos color azabaches, definitivamente algún día serían mi perdición._

_El dueño se esos ojos, sonrió y caminó lentamente hacia mi, comencé al olvidar como se respiraba; cuando por fin estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi recordé que un "salvaje", venía para atacarme y si no me movía terminaría bañada en helado de chocolate. Comencé a correr, otra vez, pero choque con algo. "¿Qué diablos?"-murmuré, pero al ver la camisa de alguien llena de chocolate, sentí mi cara ponerse de mil colores, "OH no, querida Sakura-mi voz interna siempre me ayudaba (sarcasmo)- eso no ha sido lo peor, ve a quien haz manchado"-levanté la vista y me encontré con esos ojos que ya eran mi perdición._

_Lo si…siento- tartamudeé, ¡genial1. No lo conocía pero ya tenía la habilidad para dejarme sin habla._

_¡Feliz San Valentín a ti también!-dijo con una voz aterciopelada y con tono de gracia._

_¿Qué?- quise preguntar, pero en ese momento sentí algo frió recorrer mi cabeza y mi frente. Algún día matare a mi hermano ( si es que el no me mata primero)-_

_Te atrapé hermanita-me dijo Itachi con su voz grave, al mismo tiempo que me elevaba y me llevaba._

_¡Itachi! Bájame en este momento- tire patadas y brazadas, sin éxito alguno; no quería irme, estaba con el-¡En verdad lo siento mucho! Y ¡Feliz San Valentín!- grite hacia el muchacho. Logre ver como regresaba a su banca con una sonrisa en su boca. ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontraría otra vez? Si no sabía ni su nombre. Suspire resignada. "Bueno, el destino se encargara de eso"-pensé con una nota de burla, "No tienes ni idea"-contestó mi vocecita._

Fin Flashback

Ése fue el primer encuentro- dije en voz baja, mientras entraba a mi nuevo trabajo, un Starbucks.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-

…

Dejen reviews..!


	2. Primer Encuentro dos

**Disclamer: L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas..._

_**E**__l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito __**NO ME PERTENECE **__le pertenece ha __**Anabella Denett**__ quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena.._

**Primer Encuentro || **

Sasuke POV 13/Feb 8:00 AM

"Otro año más"-pensaba mientras patinaba por la pista de hielo, en New York. Aquí trabajo, soy patinador profesional y soy instructor. Aunque no necesito el dinero, pero lo hago por hobbie, por tener algo que hacer en mis días.- "Otro San Valentín"- sin poder evitarlo sonreí, viendo en mi cabeza esos ojos color esmeralda.- ¿La veré este año?.

_Flashback_

_Tenía 15 años, iba saliendo de mis clases de piano, realmente no se porque las tomaba, si era el mejor en la clase, y ya no tenía mas que aprende. Suspiré. No quería irme a casa. Había prometido ir con Hinata de compras por ser San Valentín, "ese pequeña es peligrosa" "Si no termina con mis pies, terminará con cada una de las tiendas del mall."_

_Vi una banca en el parque, caminé hacia ahí y me senté a leer mi libro de partituras._

_No había pasado mas de 5 minutos, cuando sentí la mirada de alguien, decidí ignóralo, pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte que yo, (y aún agradezco a Dios por eso) levanté la vista y me encontré con la mujer, o mejor dicho, la niña mas hermosa del mundo estaba frente a mi, con un poco de helado de chocolate en su mejilla, supuse que era del mismo que tenía en su mano. No tengo idea de donde saque las fuerzas pero me levante y camine hacia ella, vi como se sonrojaba, "aun mas adorable"-pensé; pero cuando estaba a unos metros de ella, su expresión pareció recordar algo y comenzó a correr, pero no mucho, porque en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba estampada en mi, el solo contacto con ella, envío choques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo,-¡Diablos!-,murmuró ella, al parecer aún no se daba cuenta que también me había embarrado a mi. Pero cuando lo notó, su cara parecía un tomate._

_Lo si…siento-tartamudeó, "vamos Sasuke, no te ilusiones, no tartamudea por ti, seguro solo es porque siente vergüenza por haberte embarrado"_

_¡Feliz San Valentín a ti también!- dije divertido, que importaba que mi camisa favorita estaba manchada de chocolate, estaba con la niña más hermosa del mundo._

_¿Qué?-preguntó confundida, pero en ese momento un hombre, bueno un adolescente musculoso, pero con cara de simpático, llegó atrás de ella, y la embarró de chocolate en su cabello, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírme al ver la cara de confusión de la chica al sentir un chorrito de helado por su frente. El sentimiento de diversión fue cambiado de ¿celos? Al ver que el fortachón la tomaba por la cintura._

_Te atrape hermanita-OH, es solo su hermano; la levantó y se la empezó a llevar. "Eh, no he terminado de hablar con ella" pensé en decirlo, pero el ver como la chica pataleaba y daba golpes con sus manos, me causo mucha gracia a si que solo sonreí, y cuando iba a regresar a sentarme escuche su voz._

_En verdad lo siento mucho ¡Feliz San Valentín!- no pude decir nada, sonreía como idiota cuando regresé a mi lugar. Tendría que eliminar esa sonrisa, si no quería un interrogatorio por parte de Hinata, pero ¿Cómo dejar de sonreír cuando acaba de conocer al amor de mi vida?_

Fin flashback

-Ese fue solo el primer encuentro-dije en voz muy baja, frené en seco al ver que me jefe mi llamaba, estaba parado junto a una chica con una minifalda con unos patines, y aparentaba caerse. Suspiré. Todos los días era lo mismo, alguna chica "bonita" me contrataba para que la enseñara a patinar, y al momento de darme mi propina, "accidentalmente" me daban su número. –Aquí vamos, otra vez-dije y patine hacia ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o

**Dejen Reviews..! =D**


	3. Segundo Encuentro II

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de cro y para que pasen un gradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas...

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ha **Anabella Denett **quien muy amablemente me permitio la daptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena..

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Encuentro <strong> (II)<strong>**

**Sakura POV 13/Feb 11:00a.m**

"Wow"-pensé al ver salir al último cliente que había atendido. "Y yo que pensé que sería un trabajo sencillo". Suspiré al ver entrar a alguien mas; era una "señora plástica" (como las llamaba Ume, mi compañera la de trabajo) un señora, que se le notaban mas de 3 operaciones, y eso solo en la cara. Bueno, ese no era mi problema, a sí con la sonrisa mas sincera que pude dije:

Buenos días, ¿Cómo esta?- seguí sonriendo, esperando su respuesta.

Me vas a dar un Te Chai Late, con leche descremada Light, y dos sobres de Splenda- se miró en el espejo que teníamos en la pared, y puso cara de horror, como su tuviera 50 kilos de más- mejor solo un sobre de Splenda.

Muy bien, pero si me permite decirle, el Te Chai Late, ya viene endulzado,¿Aún quiere un sobre de Splenda?- la mujer me vio de abajo hacia arriba, 3 veces; como si la hubiera ofendido por mi sugerencia.

No, ¿sabes que quiero?- miró hacia el menú- Un jugo de naranja.

OH… Jugo de naranja – dije en voz baja con mi mirada ausente.

Flashback

_Hacía cuatro años, mi hermano y sus amigos, me secuestraron y me llevaron a una playa ficticia, obviamente, yo no quería ir, pero como siempre mi hermano mayor, tonto sobre protector, no quiso dejarme sola en San Valentín, preferiría estar sola que estar aquí._

_No es que me molestaran los amigos de mi hermano, era solo que, eran muy inmaduros para su edad; en lo único que pensaban era el sexo y alcohol, y hacían lo que fuera para conseguirlo, y lo hacían._

_Ya estaba harta y asqueada de ver como mi hermano y sus amigos, y sus respectivas parejas de besan, corrección, se succionaban la cara; sentía nauseas y necesitaba tomar algo para calmar a mi estomago._

_Caminé hasta el bar, pensando en que ordenar para calmar mis nauseas; cuando lo vi, otra vez._

_Tenía un jugo de naranja entre las manos, estaba solo en traje de baño, sin camisa. "Parece un dios griego"-dijo mi vocecita._

_Toda mi sangre se enfoco en un solo lugar, mis mejillas. Su cabello seguía totalmente despeinado, y se seguía viendo totalmente hermoso; no podía ver sus ojos (por un extraño motivo, sentía una urgencia por verlos), no los podía ver porque me estaba observando de los pies hasta la cabeza, con ojos de lujuria. Pero al encontrarse con mi cara, su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero en seguida sonrío. "Que bien. Si te recuerda"-dijo la vocecita._

_Comenzamos a caminar hasta encontrarnos de frente a frente._

_Hola-dijo el con su voz seductora._

_¿Qué tal?- fue lo único que pude decir, para que no notara que mi corazón planeaba romper mis costillas._

_Feliz San Valentín, extra…- no termino de hablar, porque un duende se colgó de el, "Uy, mi querida Sakura, tu amorcito tiene novia"- como odiaba a esa voz, pero tenía razón. Era su pensamientos suicidas fueron interrumpidos, porque sentí algo helado recorrer mi cuerpo. Para mi sorpresa, era el jugo que tenía en sus manos. Me estremecí por lo helado._

_Hermanito-chilló la pequeña, OH, ella es su hermana, nada mas.- Me dejaste solita en el bar, y ya casi nos vamos._

_Hinata-dijo mi dios griego, tenía sus ojos cerrados-¿ya viste lo que provocaste?- la ojinegra se bajo de su espalda; era muy bonita, con el cabello corto apuntando a todas direcciones, y tenía los ojos iguales a los de su hermano._

_Lo siento mucho-me sonrío- suelo ser un poco atrabancada._

_No hay problema. Pero si me disculpan, me voy a cambiar._

_Pero- comenzó a hablar mi milagro personal, pero yo ya estaba lejos._

_Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando regresé ya no estaba ahí._

_Suspire._

_Otra vez lo perdí- dije mientras regresaba con mi hermano, pero al verlos otra vez succionándose, salí corriendo hacia los baños._

Ese fue el segundo encuentro- murmure.

¿Qué? – preguntó la mujer plástica- No me importa, quiero mi jugo de naranja.

Discúlpeme, pero aquí no vendemos jugos-sonreí- ¿volvemos al Te Chai?

Esta bien. Pero sin nada de Splenda.

Muy bien. ¿Gustaría acompañar su bebida con algún mofeen o alguna galleta?- "Oh, que estupida eres Sakura"-murmuró mi vocecita-"acabas de cometer el error mas grande de tu vida".

¡¿Quueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-gritó-¿quieres que aumente 5 kilos? Claro, como tú eres delgada y con curvas…-continuó insultándome por otros 5 minutos. Cuando salio, llevaba su Te Chai con 3 sobres de Splenda y 2 mofeen de chocolate.

Suspiré.

Tranquila- dijo Ume- te tienes que armar de paciencia, para las mujeres plásticas, los Starbucks son su territorio.

¿No existen las operaciones de cerebro?- los dos reímos.

Mañana iremos a patinar- comentó- es el cumpleaños de Tenten, la hija del dueño de este Starbucks, a si que tenemos el día libre, solo por ser sus amigas- sonrío.

¿A patinar? ¿sobre hielo?-pase saliva forzosamente- no quiero morir.

Vamos, Sakura. Será divertido.

Solo gemí, al mismo tiempo que asentía.

* * *

><p>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o<p>

**Dejen Reviews..! =D**


End file.
